


Muscle Mania

by Yuno



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuno/pseuds/Yuno
Summary: Aomine's rock-hard, shiny muscles are simply irresistible and he knows it.





	Muscle Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and silly crackfic I wrote for a friend some time ago. Thought I'd post it here!

You give a slight start as Aomine calls your name, a basketball tucked under one arm. You linger by the gym door, where you have been watching him practice ever since Winter Cup ended. You thought he was too preoccupied to notice you, but apparently he has.

He calls your name again in that infuriatingly sexy voice of his, and you can’t resist. You decide to cross the threshold of the gym. Aomine smirks triumphantly as you make your way inside.

“Aomine-san…” Your voice is tentative, yet brimming with desire.

“Call me Daiki,” he responds nonchalantly. But the husky undertone in his voice tells you that you make him feel just as unsettled.

“Your muscles!” You blurt out the first thing that comes into your mind. “I just… I really like your muscles.”

Aomine stares at you quizzically for a moment, then barks out a laugh. “Uh, thanks. I guess.” He flexes his strong, tanned arms for good measure. If you didn’t know better, you’d say he was blushing.

“Do you want to touch them?”

Your eyes widen in confusion. “Huh?”

“Y’know. My ridiculously attractive muscles. Do you want to touch them?”

Oh hell yeah you did. “Um, I dunno…” It’s a tempting offer, so there must be a catch.

“Oh, come on. I know that’s what you were really staring at during those past few weeks. That, and my handsome face, of course.”

You’re blushing furiously now. What is air? You and Aomine, alone in the school gym, with him practically begging you to touch his perfect muscles? How can you resist?

“If you insist, Aomi—I mean, Daiki.”

You reach a tentative hand forward. You stare intently into Aomine’s eyes and he stares back, urging you to continue. You keep reaching. Just a few millimeters more and those juicy muscles will be within your grasp…

…but then Aomine pulls his arm away, feigning a yawn in the process.

“Sike.” He flashes you an impish grin. “The only one who can play with my muscles is me.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg I had a great time trolling my friend back in the day :') let me know if you liked it!


End file.
